


The Princess of Gotham

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was big. And Harley hated being big. Not that Mistah J minded, he pretended he hadn’t noticed that she was growing at an alarming rate. </p><p>Harley's pregnant and the Joker is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was _big_. And Harley hated being big. Not that Mistah J minded, he pretended he hadn’t noticed that she was growing at an alarming rate. He just carried on like nothing was happening, and Harley wasn’t stupid enough to bring it up. She did as she was told, if Mistah J told her to get on her knees she did it, if she was sent on a dangerous errand she went and God help her if she didn’t.

He stopped taking her to the clubs with him after a while, he left without saying a word to her and when he came home he acted like he hadn’t just been to a club surround by strippers. Harley took her turn to pretend she didn’t notice. Mistah J still treated her as he always had, he still loved her and even if he did still slap her around, Harley still felt lucky.

The only people who showed they had noticed Harley’s condition were Mistah J’s men who hung around. They couldn’t stop starring at Harley’s ever growing body with the worried eyes. Frost even looked like he might say something every so often but his self-preservation instinct got the better of him.

Even Harley pretended it wasn’t happening; after all she was good at pretend games. She kept the game up until one evening the pain became to real and she started to scream. She staggered to the bedroom knowing Mistah J wasn’t there; he was in the next room on his computer planning his next joke. Harley collapsed on the bed, clutching her swollen stomach screaming at the top of her lungs. She heard someone approach the bedroom but then she heard her Mistah J snap “Leave her”

All alone, she had no idea what to do. She spent an hour panicking alone then she heard the voice of one of the men “She’s in there” and then a very scared man was shoved into the room. If Harley wasn’t in so much pain she would have found a weapon and killed the stranger there and then. “I’m a doctor” spluttered the man quickly “I was brought to help you”

It was a few hours later when with some trouble the baby arrived. The doctor was removed from the room by one of the men and Harley heard a gunshot somewhere down stairs. The doctor was dead. Harley looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms; the baby was painfully bright against Harley’s own bleached skin. The baby had blue eyes and soft brown hair, Harley clutched the baby to her chest. When she was younger she had a doll like the one that now lay in her arms. She heard the door open, she instantly looked up “Puddin’” her face broke into a childish grin. Mistah J strode into the room; he was wearing dark trousers with a purple shirt, a gun holster swinging under his arm. He doesn’t say anything; he just walks to Harley side and stares at the baby like it’s the most disgusting thing he’s ever seen. “Is that it?” he growls. Harley nods letting go of the child slightly in case Mistah J grabs it. “It won’t get in the way” he fixes his gaze on her.

“No, it won’t” Harley answers smiling slightly.

“Oh that wasn’t a question, I’m telling you, sugar, that thing won’t get in the way” Mistah J snarled.

“Can I keep it?” Harley asked prepared for him to say no.

“For now” he said looking down at the baby “What’s his name?”

“ _She_ hasn’t got one yet” Harley said quietly “Would you like to hold her?” that was a stupid question she realised that as soon as the question left her mouth. But to her surprise Mistah J leant down and took the bundle of blankets from her. He smiled down at the baby slightly menacingly, silver teeth on show. “Who do you love more? Me or the baby?” he asked staring at the baby.

“You, puddin’, always you” Harley answered truthfully.

“Good” Mistah J said coldly dropping the baby in her arms “I’ll see you in a week” he slammed the door on his way out waking the baby with a start and making her cry.

 

 


	2. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more! So you got it. If you have an suggestions for what I should do next comment! Thank you!

Nobody visited Harley or the new baby after Mistah J left. Harley spent all night thinking of a name for her baby, in the end she settled for Marie. She always had like Marionettes when she was younger and her daughter looked like a painted puppet. Harley couldn’t sleep no matter how tiered she was, Mistah J was angry and she knew it. He didn’t like sharing his toys and Harley was his favourite. But at the same time, he had taken pity on Harley and sent for a doctor.

The next day Frost came into the bedroom cautiously “The Boss got us to prepare a room for the kid” Harley got out to bed still holding the baby. She looked a mess, her hair was a tangle of blue and pink, her face drained of any colour and her legs shaking. Childbirth was a thing she would never repeat. Frost led her through the apartment to a room far away from the bedroom; the room was tiny containing a cot, a chest of draws and a rocking chair. Harley padded around the room cradling Marie; she noticed a stuffed bear in the cot. The bear had a green silk ribbon around its neck and a note reading: _For the little queen – J x_ “Ahh Puddin’” Harley smiled as she laid Marie in the cot. Little queen she liked the sound of that she thought as she watched her baby lying in the cradle.

Mistah J came back after a week and took no notice of the baby. He insisted that the baby be kept out of sight, so Harley had to slip away to feed her daughter but even that annoyed Mistah J. He liked to keep Harley to himself. One night Harley was getting out of bed to feed Marie “Where are you going?” demanded            Mistah J.

“To feed Marie, puddin’, I’ll be back in a minute” Harley promised.

“Get another idiot to stick a bottle in her mouth” Mistah J growled as her pulled her back into bed and held her in his arms. Harley forgot about the baby and melted into her Mistah J and was soon asleep. The next day Mistah J hired a nanny for Marie so Harley didn’t have to feed her anymore. The nanny was one of Mistah J’s men’s wives. Harley didn’t even have to see Marie after that.

Harley and her Puddin’ carried on their reign of crime without a care for Marie. They went out every night and woke up late the next morning, without the nanny Marie would surely have starved. For months Mistah J didn’t even mention the baby, there was certainly no sign of her. No toys scattered about the apartment, no bottles on the side in the kitchen and not a pound of extra weight left on Harley, just how Mistah J liked it.

But the baby finally did something Mistah J liked, laughed. Harley found him one day in the nursery pulling faces at the five month old “What ya doin’ Puddin’?”

“Look it can laugh now” Mistah J said happily ignoring Harley “Come and sit on Daddy’s knee baby”

“That’s great Mistah J” Harley smiled widely, and sat on Mistah J’s knee, as he had the baby on the other. Mistah J pulled another face and Marie gurgled smiling “I’m gonna make her smile more when I get the Bat” Mistah J’s eyes went dark and the baby went silent.

“Yeah Marie your Daddy is gonna get Batsy” Harley cooed at the baby. Mistah J flinched he didn’t like being called daddy in relation with the baby. “Come on babygirl let’s go play” Mistah J growled. Mistah J lifted Harley from his lap and she secured her legs around his hips, as they walked out Mistah J dumped the baby back in the cot.

Mistah J lay in bed allowing Harley to rest her head on his chest while she traced his tattoo with her finger. “Would you kill the baby for me?” Mistah J asked suddenly.

“Of course Puddin’” Harley quickly responded. Mistah J made an appreciative noise before placing his hand on her bare back and holding her down on him.


	3. Punishment

When Mistah J wasn’t around Harley sometimes liked to play with Marie, Harley loved to play games. Mistah J had gone to another state to make a business deal and had left Harley behind so Harley was playing with Marie in the living room. She was sitting on the plum coloured coach with Marie on her lap and was reading her a story about a cat who was the “Napoleon of crime” At three Marie was definitely more interesting, they could even have conversations together. Harley was just finishing reading to Marie when Mistah J came home. Usually she would have jumped up and greeted him but she was too busy showing Marie a picture. Mistah J coughed, Harley looked up “Oh hiya Puddin’, just a minute” she went back to reading to Marie.

“What did you say to me?” Mistah J growled. Harley suddenly realised what she had said “Oh I didn’t mean that Mistah J, I was just finishing Marie’s story” Harley stuttered.

“Of course, the kid is far more important than Daddy” Mistah J mocked.

“I didn’t mean that Puddin’, you’re my number one priority” Harley tried to improve the situation. Mistah J smiled coldly before leaning down and grabbing Marie “I think you need to be taught a lesson Harley, I have been so good to you” Mistah J balanced Marie on his hip “I let you keep the kid, I let you tag along with me and I haven’t killed you”

“I’m sorry Mistah J, I am” Harley stuttered.

“I’m sorry kitten but Daddy’s gonna have to punish you” Mistah J pouted, Harley trembled “Get up!” Harley jumped to her feet. Mistah J kissed Marie’s nose making her giggle “Let’s start playing” he slapped Harley across the face knocking her to the floor. Harley was sobbing, trying to curl up into ball to protect herself from the kicks Mistah J was delivering. Mistah J stopped and sat Marie down in an arm chair “Sit and watch what happens to Mummy” Mistah J told Marie before grabbing Harley and pulling her onto her knees. Mistah J turned back and smiled at Marie before pulling out his gun and pushing the barrel against Harley’s temple. Tears slipped down Harley’s cheeks “Please puddin’ don’t do this”

“Oh but you give me no choice. We had some real good fun but I don’t need you any more” Mistah J did a mocking sad face.

“Please please I need you” Harley sobbed.

“You said you would die for me” Mistah J reminded her, Harley let out a cry “You said it without a moment’s thought” Harley closed her eyes, her chest heaving with sobs. With his spare hand Mistah J grabbed Harley’s throat forcing her to look up, his gun still pushed against her forehead. “You are breath taking when you’re on your knees” Mistah J breathed “I’ll miss you when you’re gone, I’ll have no one to play with” Harley struggled for breath fighting against Mistah J’s hand. Mistah J took his gun away from Harley’s head “I’ll keep you around a bit longer” he slapped Harley with the gun before releasing her throat and letting her fall to the floor gulping for breath. Mistah J turned around and picked up Marie “Come on little queen time for bed” he carried her across the room “Hey Harls that’s what we should call her, Reinette” Mistah J laughed down the hallway.

When Mistah J came back Harley was still on the floor crying “Oh baby” he cooed at Harley, he scooped her off the floor and carried her to the couch, he sat down cradling her “I’m sorry Harls but I had to do it, we don’t want little Reinette learning bad habits now, do we?” Harley shook her head sniffling “Daddy loves you Harley, I never mean it”

“I know that Mistah J” Harley sniffed smiling slightly.

“Of course you do, you’re a clever girl” Mistah J smiled “Do you like the name Reinette?”

“Uh-huh” Harley nodded “What does it mean?”

“Little queen” Mistah J laughed “Isn’t that funny, I got a little queen and a big queen” he squeezed Harley.

“And I’ve got a king, Puddin’” Harley smiled widely, forgetting about her bruised face and body.

 


	4. Batsy

“HARLEY!” Mistah J screamed from the bedroom. Harley jumped out of the shower grabbed a towel and ran to the bedroom. Mistah J was going through her draws pulling out clothes and throwing the behind him. “Mistah J” Harley panted.

“I can’t find that dress I like you in” Mistah J explained.

“Oh it’s hung up in the wardrobe next to my leather dress, Puddin’” Harley smiled. Mistah J turned around to see Harley dripping wet wrapped in a slipping towel. Mistah J’s eyes filled with lust at the sight of Harley fresh out of the shower “Let’s dress up and go out tonight, have some fun” Mistah J smiled stroking Harley face, tracing her rotten tattoo with his finger “Dress the kid up too, I’ve got a plan for her”

“Are you gonna hurt her?” Harley asked as Mistah J slipped his fingers into her mouth.

“No, why d’ya ask that baby” Mistah J asked as he leant to kiss her cheek.

“So I know whether I should put her in a nice dress or not, don’t want her nice ones covered in blood” Haley explained.

“Hmm” Mistah J agreed “I need to talk to Frost” he abruptly stepped away from Harley and walked over to the wardrobe.

“What’s the plan Puddin’?” Harley asked.

“I’m gonna use the kid to lure Bats and then we can rough him up a bit, it’ll be a laugh” Mistah J pulled the dress he wanted Haley to wear out the wardrobe and threw it on the bed “Wear that” he said before leaving the room.

Harley put on the black dress and added some gold jewellery, she put on her Harley Loves Joker necklace and her Yes Sir bracelets, they were all presents from Mistah J. She dried her hair styling it so it was in waves resting on her back. She went and put Marie in a pink dress, there was no way Batsy could ignore a five year old in a pink dress.

Mistah J had Frost drive Marie to the middle of Gotham, report a lost child to the Bat then leave Marie alone in a backstreet. Mistah J drove himself and Harley to round the corner and waited for Frost to report back to them. “Just a matter of time baby” Mistah J told Harley.

“Whatever you say Puddin’” Harley smiled. Mistah J’s phone went off and Harley could see the message on the shinning screen _Bat is here._ “Let’s go baby” Mistah J speed off until they could see Batman leaning down talking to Marie “Showtime” Mistah J laughed he got out the car, and then opened the car door for Harley. He took her hand and the walked out like actors at curtain call. “Joker, Harley Quinn, what are you doing here?” Batman asked pushing Marie behind him but she ran forward happily calling “Mummy” Harley picked her balancing her on her hip and kissing her nose.

“What?!” Batman was obviously confused.

“What? Can’t villains have families? As it turned out Harley even possessed reproductive organs” Mistah J laughed menacingly “Who’da known?”

“Now we got little Marie” Harley smiled happily bouncing Marie on her hip.

“She’ll be a nice little case for Arkham one day” Batman said warningly.

“Ahh Arkham” Mistah J seemed to reminiscing.

“Our first date” Harley giggled.

“You two are mad, I’m going to make sure she goes to a good home when you two go back to prison” Batman clenched his fists.

“Are you now?” Mistah J’s face broke into a smile “Come here pumpkin” he took Marie from Harley, who stood back smiling “Do you want to go with Batsy?” he asked Marie. Marie shook her head earnestly “Sorry Batsy, I think she wants to stay with mum and dad” he passed Marie back to Harley who walked her back to the car and seemed to be strapping her in in the backseat. “She’s a great mother” Mistah J told Batman smiling. When Harley re-joined them all hell broke out.

Mistah J drove like a madman through the streets of Gotham “Wasn’t that a hoot, baby?” Mistah J asked Harley.

“The best, Mistah J” Harley agreed “Did you see Marie cheering for you?”

“Yeah” Mistah J said coldly, both Harley and Mistah J turned to look behind them to see Marie asleep in the backseat “Aww little tyke tiered herself out” Harley cooed.

“I always wondered why we had a backseat” Mistah J thought out loud “We never use it when”

“We do use it Puddin’” Harley protested “When we can’t wait to play” she giggled, Mistah J joined her laughing manically.


	5. Play Fight

“You be Batsy and I’ll be the good guy” Marie instructed Harley who was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her.

“Can’t I just be me?” Harley asked pouting.

“No, you have to be Batman” Marie said with finality in her voice, a trait she had picked up from her father.

“Oh ok then Bossy” Harley giggled getting up.

“I don’t have a gun, Daddy always has a gun” Marie pointed out.

“Quite right” Harley picked up her own gun from the coffee table and emptied the bullets onto the table “Here you go sweetie pie” Harley gave her daughter the gun. Marie grinned and jumped up “I’m coming to get you!” she giggled waving the gun.

“Oh no!” Harley squealed “You’ll never take me alive!” Harley and Marie ran around the apartment, they jumped on and off the furniture, screaming all the while.

Mistah J was in his office next to the bedroom composing a blackmail plot but he kept being distracted by the loud noises coming from outside. “BANG BANG” Marie screamed, her voice was accompanied by the sound of an empty gun clicking as the trigger was pulled. The noise was getting on Mistah J’s last nerve and he didn’t have a lot of patience. It went quiet finally and Mistah J went back to his typing, then a sudden crash made Mistah J crash making him smash his fist onto keyboard “That’s it” Mistah growled getting up flinging the door open.

Marie was grinning from ear to ear; she spun on her heel and pretended to shoot her father. She fired Harley’s empty gun “BANG BANG” she shrieked “Your dead Daddy” Marie giggled. Mistah J’s face went dark and Harley braced herself. “I think you mistaken my dear” Mistah J said slowly “Do you realise that you made me stop working?” Harley and Marie stood quiet so he carried on “I don’t appreciate being interrupted”

“We were just playing” Marie said quietly.

“Oh you were _just_ playing” Mistah J stepped up close to his daughter, he turned so Marie couldn’t see his face, he smiled at Harley before raising his arm and swinging round. He knocked Marie to the floor with the force of the blow; Marie knocked her head on a table as she fell. She lay unconscious on the floor. Harley tried to go over to Marie but Mistah J grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. “I am so angry” Mistah J growled “I told you that she wouldn’t get in the way” Harley struggled for breath “But she has and so have you. I should kill you right now” Mistah J’s grip grew tighter as Harley scratched at his hand desperately trying to get away. Mistah J seemed to change his mind about killing Harley and let her go. Harley scrambled to get away but Mistah J wrapped his arms around him and picked her up “Let me check her breathing” Harley gasped trying to get free.

“Leave her” he growled trying to haul her away but Harley was still fighting him.

“Please” Harley broke free and ran to her daughter, she felt her pulse and saw that she was still breathing. Before she could check anything else Mistah J picked her up again and carried her away “Oh you’re gonna pay for that” he threatened as he carried her to their bedroom locking the door behind him.

The next morning Harley limped into the kitchen her whole face was bruised and swollen as well as most of her body. She discovered that Frost had taken Marie to hospital to see a doctor they could trust, Marie had concussion and bad bruising but was otherwise fine. Harley on the other hand was sure she had broken a rib or two and couldn’t see probably because of her swollen black eyes. Mistah J came into the kitchen whistling happily “Mornin’ baby” he smiled.


	6. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been on holiday in france visiting family. I also struggled with some health problems that sometimes stop me writing but I love reading your comments!

“Don’t cry” Harley said quietly as she washed Marie’s bruised face.

“It hurts Mummy” Marie sniffed, she had a black eye, her cheeks were bruised and her lip was split “Why does Daddy do this?”

“I dunno darlin’” Harley admitted “He can’t control himself that’s all”

“He scares me” Harley looked at her battered daughter, the little girl depended on her to protect her and Harley couldn’t. The seven year old had witnessed things no child should ever see. Something switched inside Harley “I know, let’s go on holiday” Harley smiled “Just you and me we’ll go and stay with my friend. Come and pack” Mistah J would be back in a few hours.

Harley packed a bag, filling in with clothes for both of them, money stolen from Mistah J and a gun. Marie packed a little rucksack full of toys “Come on sweetie” Harley took Marie’s hand and lead her out of the penthouse avoiding Mistah J’s henchmen. By some miracle they made it down to the street. Harley picked up Marie and started walking quickly down the road.

After an hour or so of walking Harley lead Marie into an apartment block overrun by weeds, Harley knocked on the door. A woman with red hair opened the door “Harley?!”

“Hiya Red do you mind if we stay with you for a bit” Harley asked.

“We?” the woman raised her eyebrow.

“Marie come here” Harley turned a little as she spoke, Marie stepped out the shadows.

“Ok come in” the woman led the mother and daughter into the apartment.

Harley sat down on the couch next to Marie as the woman sat down in the armchair across for them “Marie this is Ivy, she’s mummy’s friend” Harley said slowly.

“Hi” Marie said quietly.

“Hello” Ivy smiled “What happened to you face Marie?”

“My Daddy was angry” Marie looked at the floor before yawning.

“Are you tiered Marie?” Harley asked knowing the answer, Marie shook her head but her eyelids were drooping.

“I’ll set up the spare room” Ivy stood up.

They tucked Marie up in the spare bedroom before sitting down together with two glasses of wine “What happened Harley?” Ivy asked sharply “I told you to leave him, now you turn up at three in the morning with a kid who looks like someone hammered her face in”

“He’s a good guy Red, he just finds Marie very challenging” Harley tried to explain.

“Sure, that’s why you’re here” Ivy challenged.

“He scared her, I decided she shouldn’t be scared by her dad” Harley explained.

“So she is she his daughter?” Ivy asked sceptically.

“Yes, she is” Harley answered “I’m not sure what he thinks though”

“He’s sociopath who cares what he thinks” Ivy snapped.

“I care Red” Harley was putting up her defences.

“Does he hit you?”

“Yes he does” Harley hung her head in shame.

“And the kid?”

“Yeah sometimes” Harley had tears in her eyes “But he does love her” Ivy didn’t want to hear Harley’s excuses so they both went to bed after they finished their wine.

 

The next morning Harley was drinking coffee at the kitchen table when Ivy walked in holding a syringe “Woah sister we’re good” Harley held her hands up.

“It’s not for you, it’s for Marie” Ivy explained “It’ll give her immunity to toxins, I gave you this remember?”

“Oh yeah” Harley’s eyes glazed over.

“Do want to get Marie and get her to sit on your lap” Ivy suggested.

“Yeah” Harley agreed. Marie was quickly immunised without much fuss and very little crying.

 

Harley and Marie had been staying with Ivy for almost a month, Mistah J didn’t seem to be looking for them or even missing them. “Hey Harls, do you think you can run to the store and get some milk and things?” Ivy asked.

“Sure Red, you watch Marie while I’m gone” Harley smiled, watching Marie playing on the floor with some toys Ivy had bought her “Put her to bed will you?” Ivy agreed and gave Harley some money and kissed Harley goodbye.

Harley spent a long time at the store picking up treats for Marie and Ivy “Oh look these have flowers on the packet Ivy will likes these” Harley dropped the sweets into her bag, she noticed the cashier staring at her “What’s your problem Perv?!” Harley shouted at the man before leaving without paying.

Harley walked back to Ivy’s apartment feeling happy and excited to give Ivy the sweets and see the look on her face. She unlocked the door smiling to herself “Red I’m home” Harley called joyfully “You didn’t miss me did you?”

“Not at all” Mistah J stepped into the hall carrying Marie who was holding a stuffed toy and seemed to be falling asleep in his arms “Oh Puddin’ you found us. You’re not angry are you?” Mistah J stepped forward and kissed her cheek “No baby I couldn’t be angry at you. You just needed some time to yourself, I understand”

“I’m so happy” Harley beamed.

“Daddy I want to go home” Marie yawned into Mistah J’s shoulder.

“Come on Reinette” Mistah J made his way to the door, Harley beamed her hadn’t used Marie’s pet name for ages. Harley dropped the shopping bags “Hang on what about Ivy?”

“Oh she’s fine, she’ll come round soon” Mistah J assured her “Come on Harls lets go home, it’s Marie’s bedtime” Mistah J wrapped his free arm around Harley while they walked out.


	7. The Little Queen in the Diamond Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with this chapter so I will work extra hard on the next one. Feel free to comment with any ideas or suggestions, I love reading your comments!

“I can collect the gear on Saturday” the Dealer smiled and leaned back.

“Take it tomorrow” Mistah J said coldly.

“That’s impossible” Dealer shook his head.

“You see Big D” Mistah J rolled his tongue over the words “I usually get what I want when I want it and when I don’t the body count rises” he fingered his gun in its holster.

“Ok J whatever you say” Dealer said quickly.

“Good, now shall we have a drink before we talk about payment” Mistah J seemed to relax, he turned behind him and called “Drinks!” It took a few minutes for Harley to carry a tray of drinks into the room, swaying her hips. Mistah J took his drink when Harley lowered the tray for him before turning to the Dealer who took his drink while studying Harley “So this is the famous Mrs Quinn”

“It’s Miss actually” Harley smiled seductively before looking pointedly at Mistah J “Until someone puts a ring on my finger”

“A little less of that Harls” Mistah J slapped Harley arse playfully “This is my baby, the everlasting flame in my loins”

“Daddy!” a small voice called running into the room.

“Speaking of my loins” Mistah J smiled as his daughter climbed on his lap. “I’m bored” the girl announced.

“Play with Mummy while I talk to this nice man” Mistah J gestured for Harley to pick up the child which she did taking her to play in the corner with some toys. Mistah J voice turned dark and stormy “Now payment, I want ten million”

“J that’s too much I can give you six million” the Dealer offered tensing up a little as he spoke. Mistah J tutted shaking his head, he spoke slowly and calmly “You come into my home, you meet my family and then you insult me. You are taking food out of my daughter’s mouth”

“We all have kids J” the Dealer sighed.

“You got kids?” Mistah J asked almost softly.

“Yeah got two boys” the Dealer half smiled “Everyone’s doing this to give their kids the best”

“No” Mistah J said suddenly “Reinette is the best, she was the born the best. She will always be better than your brats, now give me the ten million before I kill you” the Dealer scrambled for his phone transferring the money before leaving quickly.

“I’m going to the club” Mistah J announced, Harley jumped to her feet from where she had been sitting on the floor “I’ll get dressed Puddin’”

“No, I’ve got bad business to take care of, I don’t want you there baby” Mistah J stroked her face “You look after Reinette”

“Ok baby” Harley pouted a little as she spoke but did as she was told.

After Mistah J had gone to the club and Harley had put her daughter to bed she went into her room. She carefully pulled out her phone and dialled. The phone rang for a second before being picked up “Hey Red just calling to check up on you” Harley spoke quietly.

“Harley is that you? Thank God your still alive, I thought he killed you” Ivy spoke quickly.

“I’m fine Mistah J’s been treatin’ me like a princess since I’ve been back” Harley smiled.

“Please just leave, you can’t trust him Harl he’s evil” Ivy protested.

“I’m not leaving my Mistah J, I love him and he loves me” Harley argued.

“Please then just bring Marie to live with me, she doesn’t even go to school” Ivy tried to talk sense into Harley.

“We don’t call her Marie anymore, Mistah J likes her to be called Reinette, it makes her better. And she doesn’t need to go to school, Mistah J teaches her everything she needs and gets her tutors for Maths and English” Harley said in a matter of fact way.

“Harley please” Ivy started pleading before she was cut off.

“No, you should have seen him with Reinette when he came and got her from your’s. She was nearly asleep in his arms, and he had bought her a new toy” Harley spoke like she was in a dream.

“That’s what you saw. Let me tell you, he came into my apartment by crashing through the door before having his goons grab me and drug me, before I passed out I saw him injecting something in your baby girl’s neck” Ivy spoke hurridly.

“You’re lying; Mistah J said you would do this. You don’t like him and you’ll say anything to make me leave him because you want me back” Harley was stone cold and deaf to Ivy’s protests “Goodbye Red” she cut of the call.


	8. Chemical Babtism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I hope you like this chapter!

Mistah J watched his daughter play with a doll on the floor in front of him, he studied her carefully. She had the rare combination of brown hair and blue eyes, a feature she had inherited from her mother. At eight years old she was starting to grow into her looks, she had a delicate bone structure that made her look so very innocent. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and was tied up in a high ponytail. Mistah J could see that her skin was tanned from playing outside, he didn’t like that. She look so different from Harley and him, she tanned with brown hair when they were bleached white with unnatural hair colours. He didn’t like how she looked; she didn’t look like she was his. People already talked, there were rumours that Reinette wasn’t him because no trace of him could be found in her face. Too much Harley not enough him.

It took him a weak to arrange but eventually the bath in the basement was ready. Mistah J found Harley and Reinette in the living room watching TV “Put I white dress on my child we’re going baptisin’” Mistah J grinned. Harley looked slightly confused as Reinette ran out the room to dress. “Puddin’ what’ya doin’” Harley asked.

“Makeover” Mistah J grinned in response. When Reinette returned wearing a white maxi dress the whole family plus goons made their way down to the basement. Mistah J picked up Reinette and carried her to a harshly lit room with a porcelain bath steaming in the centre “Is it bath time?” Reinette asked innocently.

“Yeah baby come on” Mistah J walked over to the bath staring down at the cloudy liquid. Harley joined him understanding what he wanted to do, she kissed his cheek smiling. Mistah J shifted Reinette so she was lying in his arms horizontally “Time for a bath” he laughed as he lowered Reinette into the bath, as soon as the acid made contact with her skin she started screaming. Mistah J held the struggling child in the acid. Reinette screamed until her father forced her head under the surface so her whole body was submerged. Acid splashed over the sides as Reinette struggled against Mistah J’s grip. “I think that’s enough Puddin’” Harley said carefully.

“Oh alright, ruin my fun” Mistah J relented pulling the half drowned girl out of the bath. He dragged the half conscious Reinette over to a shower set up in the corner. Mistah J forced the girl under the freezing jet of water rinsing the acid of her to see his masterpiece “Hey Mistah J she still got brown hair” Harley observed.

“Acid is a very hard thing to control Harl” Mistah J explained “I’m a chemist not a miracle worker” as he washed his daughter’s hair he revealed a white streak in Reinette’s newly light brown hair.

Reinette was transformed, her skin bleached white, and her long hair only had a tiny amount of colour left in it and now had a white streak running through it. “Beautiful” Harley smiled.

“Now she looks like our kid” Mistah J agreed coldly.

 

Harley rested her head on Mistah J’s chest as she reflected on what they had done; she could still her Reinette crying in her room. Not that it bothered Mistah J he was already on his phone still glowing with sweat. “Puddin’ I’ve been thinking” Harley started cautiously.

“Harls I told you, I don’t do pillow talk” Mistah J didn’t look up from his phone, he was right he didn’t like pillow talk he usually went back to work or to sleep or just simply ignored her.

“I think I want another baby” Harley blurted out, she lay perfectly still her hand and head still resting on his chest.

“Another baby” Mistah J repeated slowly lowering his phone.

“Yeah, I just feel I want to have another” Harley stuttered as Mistah J placed his arm around Harley keeping her still.

“Harley, listen to me” Mistah J looked at her finally “You can’t have another baby. I didn’t want to tell you this but the truth is your body never recovered from the pregnancy. Another one would ruin any figure you have left, and I would be forced to find a younger, prettier squeeze” Harley looked away from Mistah J, she hadn’t realised how ugly she seemed to him. She thought she had lost all the baby weight. “I’m sorry baby” Mistah J rubbed Harley back soothingly.

“It’s ok Puddin’ your always right” Harley conceited.

“And Harley don’t forget this; if you do find yourself pregnant get rid of it, I don’t care how. Understood?” Mistah J went cold again.

“Yes sir” Harley agreed sadly. She had just thought another baby might bring them closer and make her happier. She had loved Reinette when she was a baby; she just wanted someone to need her. Harley rolled over and tried to picture her perfect life, her dream wedding dress and her angel children. She just wanted to be with Mistah J and be happy.


	9. Growing Pains

Reinette sat with a colouring book on the sofa with the TV watching cartoons “Ohh cartoons” Harley jumped over the back of the sofa and settled down next to her nine year old. Reinette looked up from her book and offered her mother a juice carton “Do you want one?”

“Oh you got juice cartons everything” Harley smiled enthusiastically taking the Ribena carton.

“Where’s Daddy?” Reinette asked while she intently coloured with her crayon.

“He’s in his office, he’ll come out soon” Harley stabbed her carton with the tiny straw more violently than necessary.

“Can we go to the park?” Reinette asked eyes full of hope.

“No, you know you can’t go outside, Daddy wants to keep you safe” Harley explained, Mistah J didn’t want her or Reinette to leave the apartment without him.

“Okay” Reinette continued colouring. The door to Mistah J’s office opened and he walked into the living room surveying the sight “Wow got a party going on here” he smiled taking a seat in his armchair. The family sat in silence for a few minutes watching cartoons “What did you want to be when you grew up?” Reinette asked suddenly.

“I wanted to be a doctor” Harley slurped her drink through the straw.

“Why aren’t you a doctor?” Reinette asked.

“I was, that’s how I met Daddy” Harley shot a smile at Mistah J who blew a kiss across the room “What do you want to be baby girl?”

“Whatever Daddy is” Reinette beamed at her father.

“A master criminal” the Joker smiled proudly at his daughter “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will set you up with a nice man and a nice business”

“Can I run my own business?” Reinette asked eagerly.

“Calm down sweetie, Daddy will find a nice man” Mistah J smiled.

“Oh ok” Reinette was obviously disappointed.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little mind, baby girl” Harley reassured her daughter “Daddy knows best”

“But I wanna be the boss” Reinette protested starting to raise her voice “I wanna be in charge!”

“You’ll do what I say” Mistah J snapped.

“No! I wanna be the boss!” Reinette screamed.

“Why you little..” Mistah J tried to grab Reinette but she was already running across the room to her bedroom. Mistah J started to run after her, Harley followed. Reinette ran into her bedroom, she tried to shut the door but her father was too quick and got in the room before closing the door. Harley lingered by the door listening to Mistah J beat her daughter; she could hear Reinette screaming for him to stop followed by a dull thud of a punch. After half an hour Mistah J came out, he turned to Harley “What the hell is wrong with the kid?” he asked in frustration.

“Well Puddin’, I would say that she has an obsessive need to please which derives from childhood trauma and an indifferent attitude to violence stemming from witnessing and experiencing domestic abuse” Harley’s mouth moved but Harleen spoke. Mistah J slapped her around the face “Harley if you’re quite done developing a split personality”

“Sorry Puddin’” Harley grinned a little dazed. She allowed herself to be led by Mistah J away from her crying daughter on the other side of the door.


	10. The  Inevitable

Gotham’s pavements were still hot when the sun set. Mistah J and Harley had been at the club the night before and had stumbled home at three in the morning. They had woken up late when the heat in the apartment had become unbearable. “What ya’ doin’ Puddin’” Harley yawned as she walked into Mistah J’s office.

“Planning our next joke” Mistah J smiled and looked up at Harley; she was wearing the shirt he had worn the night before. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a mess of colours, she had obviously just got out of bed.

“It’s too hot today” Harley sighed “Reinette is so cranky”

“Just ignore her” Mistah J said dully as he flicked through a stolen file.

 

Harley spent the day wondering around the apartment and collapsing in front of different fans. Reinette spent the day moaning until she was given an ice lolly by a very irritable Harley who was considering throwing her own daughter of the roof by bedtime. The floor to ceiling windows in the apartment were heating the rooms up like saunas.

Mistah J and Harley lay on their bed covered only by a silk sheet; Harley was wearing her lightest cotton shorts and a tank top while Mistah J was wearing shorts and nothing else. Mistah J was asleep in no time but Harley lay awake the heat reminded her of her years in the swamp in her cage. Lightening started to dance across the polluted sky while thunder announced its arrival. Harley watched the lights dance on the bedroom walls as she listened to the crashes in the sky. The bedroom door opened and a small voice said “Mama, I’m scared”

“Come on baby” Harley patted the bed. Reinette climbed onto the bed careful not to wake her father. “I’m scared” Reinette repeated as she lay with her mother’s arm around her.

“Don’t worry baby, it’s just thunder” Harley hushed her daughter “Don’t wake up daddy”

“I’m too hot” Reinette complained “Can I have a glass of cold water?”

“Sure thing baby girl” Harley smiled and got up.

When she came back Reinette was asleep in the middle of the bed, Mistah J had his back to her. Harley sighed and climbed back into bed before long she was asleep too.

Mistah J woke up; the heavy air lay on him like a blanket. He turned over and discovered that his daughter was asleep next to him. He saw Harley had her arm protectively around the child; he felt jealousy bubble in his stomach. Harley was his but he wanted Reinette to be his too. He grabbed Reinette and pulled her towards him, she woke up suddenly “Shush don’t wake Mummy up” Mistah J grinned “Go back to sleep” Reinette seemed happy to be getting some attention from her father and happily complied.

Mistah J lay stiffly with his arm around his daughter wondering how he was going to kill her. He often spent time imagining how he’d kill Harley. He’d strangle her finally ending her mindless talking; he’d watch the life drain from her eyes. He’d watch her struggle for breath before being staved of oxygen. It was an intimate and personal way to kill her after all she craved his intimacy. Reinette he’d shoot her, it seemed fitting. One of the first things she heard was the shot that killed the doctor that delivered her it was only right that a gunshot should be the last thing she’d hear.

Mistah J knew he’d kill them both, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment!


	11. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment. I check all through the night for the email to tell me someone commented.

Reinette sat back enjoying her ride in the back of a police car being driven back to her parents. She had been allowed out finally to carry out a carefully planned plot. Mistah J had let Harley take Reinette out of the apartment for the first time in her living memory. She had memorised the area of Gotham where Mistah J was staging his show.

Mistah J was targeting a protest against police brutality in Gotham. He sent Reinette into the protest along with a group of men whose job it was to cause an outbreak of violence. As soon as the violence started the crowd starting pushing against riot police who had arrived. Reinette found herself pushed against the police barricade. A policemen grabbed Reinette’s wrist and pulled her through the police wall, smashing her face against his riot shield “Go home kid” he told her roughly. Reinette started to run till she found her target. A policeman was leaning against his car awaiting instructions. Reinette turned on the tears and ran up to him “Hey Mistah, I was at a friend’s house and I was walkin’ home and all the people were everywhere” Reinette allowed the rehearsed words to tumble out her mouth. The policeman lent down to her level “Don’t worry, calm down. Tell me where live and I’ll take you home”

The policeman was a nice man, obviously a father with a young family. He drove Reinette home; well he thought it was her home. He drove her to a wealthy residential area and pulled up outside an apartment block. “Come on then” the policeman opened Reinette’s door to let her out “My name’s Tom Black by the way”

“Reinette Quinzel” the twelve year old smiled as she got out the smile. She led Tom into the apartment building and to apartment thirteen. Reinette knock on the door like she owned the place, the door was opened by Frost “Your Daddy’s in the living room” he told Reinette he turned to the cop “Come in officer, we want to thank you for bringing Reinette home” Reinette led the cop into the living room. Harley swooped in and gave Reinette a hug before directing Tom to sit down in an armchair. Mistah J was sitting opposite holding a newspaper in front of his face “Puddin’ we got company” Harley sang happily. Mistah J lowered the paper and his goons moved in to tie Tom down before he could react.

“So nice of you to bring our darling baby back” Mistah J held his hand out for Reinette to take it which she did. He led her to sit on the arm of his chair as Harley sat on the other. “Joker! What do you want!” the cop spat.

“Nothing really, I just like watching the world go to hell with my girls” the Joker smiled at his daughter, he noticed her bruised face “Who did that baby?”

“Some cop” Reinette spat.

“Oh dear. You see no one hits my daughter but me” Mistah J said calmly “Now I have to kill this cop” Tom started struggling trying to escape while screaming for mercy.

“Do you have a family?” Mistah J drawled.

“Yeah, I do” the cop sweated.

“Shame” Mistah J stuck his bottom lip out “You see I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna kill while I record it on your own body cam. I’m gonna torture you and disfigure you before I even think about killing you. When you’re dead I’m gonna leave a note in your blood so they know it was me then I’m gonna send your body cam to your wife and kids” Mistah J rubbed his hands in glee “You’re gonna be my girl’s first kill”

 

Frost drove Reinette and her parents home. Harley and Mistah J sat in the back with their hands all over each other. Both of them were covered in blood, Harley licked the floor of her man’s face with a smile. Reinette sat up front with Mr Frost avoiding looking at her parents. “Did you enjoy that baby?” Harley asked giggling.

“Yeah, it was fun” Reinette did have much else to say. She’d seen lots of guys get killed, this one wasn’t special just because she was the one to pull the trigger and put the guy out of his misery.

“Well if you’re gonna be like that young lady we won’t bring you out with us next time” Mistah J said in a parental tone.


	12. At the Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have an ending for this chapter but it got away from me...

Reinette had the entire contents of her wardrobe was on the floor as she searched for an outfit to wear. At fourteen she was finally being allowed to go to the club with her parents for the night. In the end she picked a printed dress with black booties. “Reinette hurry up or we’ll leave you behind” Harley called. Reinette hurried her makeup and ran out of her room and down to the car.

She couldn’t keep still as she sat in the back of her father’s car. She watched the bright lights of Gotham’s clubs as they went passed the window. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of the club. Mistah J got out of the car and opened the door for Harley who took his arm. Reinette got out the car quickly eager to get inside the club. Her parents were greeted by Frost who shadowed them as they walked into the club.

Reinette was overwhelmed by the club. The music was deafening and people were swarming everywhere and they all seemed to be staring at her. She could see them leaning close to each other and whispering. Reinette followed her parents to their private booth and sat down with them. She sat awkwardly as her parents run their hands over each other. When they were finished Mistah J looked at her like he had forgotten they had bought her with them “Go get a drink at the bar Little Queen” Mistah J almost commanded “Have some fun”

Reinette made her way to the bar and found herself a seat. She was given a colourful drink by the bartender “With the complements of the staff” the guy smiled. Reinette took a sip; it was fruity with an underlying sour taste.

 

Mistah J looked across the club to see Reinette slumped over the bar. “Frost take the girl home” Mistah J huffed.

 

Mistah J paraded Reinette round his club for two weeks before he got a bite. “I want to end our rivalry”

“I agree” Falcone spoke slowly.

“To show I mean well I want to give you a gift” Mistah J smiled.

“I will accept your gift” Don Falcone smiled “What are you giving me?”

“What do you want?” Mistah J purred.

“You have a nice piece of skirt, I wouldn’t mind some of that” Falcone leaned back in his chair.

“You want Harley?” Mistah J raised a non-existent eyebrow.

“No offense J but I prefer mine a little bit younger. Your Harley is a beautiful woman but she is yours” Falcone dodged a bullet, for now.

“You can have Reinette of course; I’ll have my man bring her over now”

Frost drove Reinette to the club without any explanation and escorted her inside. Mistah J greeted her “Baby girl, come meet my new friend” Reinette sat down next to Mistah J and eyed the older man up cautiously.

“She is rather lovely” Falcone ignored the girl and spoke to Mistah J.

“I’m glad you think so” Mistah J seemed to relax.

Falcone left with Reinette crying in the back of his car while Mistah J drove home and told Harley what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon, I promise. I've already written the last chapter, I just have to write the in between...


	13. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little violent because I'm building up to something big

“Go to your room” Mistah J told Reinette without looking up from his phone. He fancied to some quality time with Harley before heading to the club

“No” Reinette didn’t look up from her own phone and stayed sitting on the sofa.

“What did you just say to _me_?” Mistah J asked dangerous turning slowly to his daughter.

“I said no” Reinette played with her hair nonchalantly.

“ _Go to your room_ ” he hissed fixing his eyes on Reinette.

“I don’t want to” the fourteen year old replied.

“Don’t make me angry” Mistah J warned, Reinette didn’t move.

“Ever since you came back from Falcone you’ve been pushing the boundaries” Mistah J hissed “I dunno what the hell’s got into you”

“Maybe it the fact you practically sold me to that dirty old man, just to get a few more miles to sell drugs or whatever you do” Reinette spat.

“Listen, I never wanted you in the first place so I think I have the right to do what I want” Mistah J leaned forward.

“Then why did you bring me back home” Reinette hissed just like her father.

“Harley missed you, get moping around” Mistah J sneered “Don’t make the mistake thinking that I care about you. I don’t. Now go to your damn room!”

“No!” Reinette raised her voice.

Mistah J snapped grabbing the phone out of her hand and throwing across the room before grabbing Reinette by the hair and pulling her off the sofa and onto the floor “YOU DO NOT SAY NO TO ME” Mistah J screamed.

“What’s going on?!” Harley ran into the room, half her hair still frizzy as she had abandoned the straightener, to see Mistah J holding a screaming Reinette by the hair “Puddin’ stop!”

“No she needs to learn” Mistah J picked up the crying girl and carrying her out of the room and into her bedroom. Harley followed closely behind.

Once Mistah J got Reinette in her room he dumped her on the floor and pulled out a gun “Don’t you dare say “No” to me ever again” he warned.

“Mum please” Reinette whimpered. Harley remained silent and just watched.

“I will kill you if you piss me off against” Mistah J pushed the barrel of his gun harder against the girl’s head.

“I’m sorry” Reinette gasped “I’m sorry please” Mistah J removed the gun but grabbed his daughter by the throat forcing her onto her knees “You are _nothing_ and no one cares about you. No one in the world will notice if you die. You got that?” Reinette nodded as best she could with his hand still around her neck.

“Good” his voice was ice cold. He pushed his daughter onto the floor before leaving the room.

Reinette pushed herself off the floor and locked eyes with Harley “Why did you just stand there?” her voice was horse and harsh.

“You have to learn” Harley replied simply.

“I hate you” Reinette said quietly.


	14. Everything Changes

Reinette danced happily in the crowd of the club, screaming the lyrics to her favourite song. She was easily the youngest person in the club, she had never met anyone of her own age so it didn’t particularly bother her, but it made her stand out. Everyone in the club knew who she was and everyone wanted a piece of her. They saw her as an easy way to Mistah J even if she was only fifteen.

Reinette made her way to the bar to get a drink. As her drink was slid over to her she heard a voice say “J wants you to know that if you throw up in the living room again he’ll skin you and use you as a rug to cover the stain”

“Well he’s certainly getting more creative” Reinette turned to face the owner of the voice “Are here to take me home Mr Frost?” her parents usually sent him to take her home when she was having too much fun.

“Not yet Miss” Mr Frost ordered himself a drink.

“What’ya doing then?” Reinette asked.

“Boss is busy with you mum so I’m staying out the way” Mr Frost took a sip from his drink as soon as it arrived.

“I see” Reinette played with the straw in her drink.

“Be good” Mr Frost warned as he took his drink and disappeared. Reinette relaxed and started to survey the room “Is he your dad?” the guy next to her asked.

“No, he’s my dad’s guy” Reinette answered.

“I’m Luke” the guy introduced himself.

“Reinette”

“Nice to meet you. So what brings you here?” Luke asked, apparently serious.

“My dad owns this place” Reinette took a sip of her drink, Luke almost choked on his.

“Oh ok” he spluttered “Then I work for your dad”

“Really?” Reinette raised an eyebrow “I’ve never seen you before”

“Well I’ve never met him; my brother owns a club downtown. Mr J runs stuff through us” Luke explained.

“You know you’re the first person to talk to me like a human being” Reinette was impressed.

“Well you’re just a girl right, and I’m just a guy” Luke smiled “Can I give you my number?”

“Smooth” Reinette laughed as she pulled out her phone and gave it to him.

Just as Luke finished putting in his number in his phone Mr Frost came over “Time to go” he said gruffly. Reinette smiled a Luke apologetically before following Mr Frost out to the car.

“Hey Luke!” another young guy called him over.

“What?” Luke sat down.

“You know who that was, don’t you?” the man asked.

“Yeah, it was the Joker’s kid” Luke replied “I know what I’m doing”

 

 

 


	15. A Not So Sweet Sixteenth

Reinette woke up to the sounds of shouting; she rolled over and tried to cover her ears with her pillow. The screaming carried on down the hall, Harley had obviously upset Mistah J, like always. Reinette phone buzzed on her nightstand, she rolled and unplugged the charger. Her phone screen was lit up with a text message from Luke: _Happy Birthday Princess xx._ Reinette had forgotten that it was her sixteenth birthday, she unlocked her phone and texted Luke back: _Thank you!_ The reply came quickly: _See you tonight at the club…_

_Everyone will be there_

_I know ;)_

_When my parents kill you, I’ll say I told you so_

Reinette put her phone up, smiling, Luke had been texting her and meeting her at the club in secret for almost a year. She got up and pulled on some jeans and a top before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth and doing her makeup. Her parents had stopped screaming she noted as she got herself some breakfast. Reinette took her bowl of cereal to the living room and tuned the TV on, watching the news. “Is that you baby girl!” her mother called from the bedroom.

“Yeah!” she called back, a mouth full of cereal.

Reinette had just finished her bowl of cereal when her mother came bounding into the living room carrying a small present “Happy Birthday Baby Girl!” Harley dropped onto the sofa next to her daughter, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks” Reinette replied slightly stiffly. Mistah J came into the room and sat in his arm chair “Happy Birthday”

“Thanks Mistah J” Reinette smiled.

“Open your present sweetie!” Harley squealed as she pushed the box into her daughter’s hands. Reinette pulled off the ribbon and opened the box inside was a rose gold choker set with diamonds and fastened with a black velvet ribbon. Underneath the choker in the box sat a rose gold chain bearing the word “princess” in script. “They’re beautiful”

“I knew you’d like them” Harley smiled “Daddy picked them out with my help”

“Had them made for you special” Mistah J added “Cost a fortune”

“They’re the best present ever” Reinette smiled, but it was a fake smile.

“You can wear them tonight at the party” Harley suggested getting up from the sofa and going back to the bedroom. Mistah J followed wordlessly leaving Reinette alone.

She had forgotten all about the party, well it wasn’t really a party just a load of crime bosses coming to show Mistah J that they were loyal by coming to his daughter’s party. It was just a show and she was the main attraction.

Her parents ignored her on the way to the club and when they arrived. There was a table groaning with lavishly wrapped gifts by the bar. The club was packed more than usual, and the club was decorated with balloons and swathes of lavish fabric. Her parents went to their private booth while Reinette headed to a booth herself. A bar worker quickly bought over a cocktail complete with a sparkler “Happy Birthday Miss Reinette” the man smiled quickly before leaving.

Reinette was half way through her cocktail when Luke slid into the booth “Hiya Princess”

“Hey yourself” Reinette smiled.

“You enjoying your birthday?” Luke asked.

“Same as any other day just with added presents” Reinette said gloomily.

“Ah well, I remember my sixteenth birthday” Luke said with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

“Wait how old are you then?” Reinette was confused, in a whole year she had never asked his age.

“Twenty-one” Luke smiled watching Reinette’s reaction.

“Jesus Christ” Reinette laughed.

“Let’s go and dance” Luke gestured to the packed dance floor.

“Mistah J will see” Reinette pointed out.

“Screw Mistah J I want to dance with you on your birthday” Luke got up grabbing Reinette by the hand and pulling her out the booth and onto the crowded dance floor.

Luke and Reinette danced happily to the deafening beat on the song, laughing at each other. The DJ stopped the music after a song to announce “It’s Reinette’s sixteenth birthday and we want to wish her a very happy birthday, this is a song for the birthday girl” the DJ then started to play a song Reinette had never heard before, but she didn’t care because Luke was holding her close. Balloons suddenly started falling on the dancing crowd. Reinette could see her father starring at her from his box she smiled dangerously. Luke hadn’t seen and pulled her closer to him kissing her passionately.

Reinette forgot about the unkind eyes on her, she forgot about her feelings and she forgot about everything around her. “I want to give you your gift” Luke whispered in her ear “Let’s go” he pulled Reinette by the hand through the club and onto the street.

“What is it?” Reinette asked as they walked away from the club hand in hand.

“It’s a surprise” Luke smiled. They walked through the dark streets of Gotham, taking alleyways and cut throughs to avoid other people. Luke pointed out interesting things as they walked telling Reinette about his hopes to travel. Eventually the stopped in front on a shop lit up by neon signs “What’s this?” Reinette asked confused.

“I want to give you a tattoo for your birthday, something that’ll remind you how special you are” Luke explained.

“Ok” Reinette smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss Luke’s cheek.

They emerged from the tattoo parlour an hour later but now Reinette was now sporting a tiny thumbnail crown resting on her hip bone. Reinette could still smell the antiseptic wash and feel the bandage as they walked back to the club. “I’ve got to go Princess” Luke kissed Reinette leaving her standing in front of her father’s club. Reinette sighed happily before stepping back inside the club, she wasn’t ten paces inside the door before Mr Frost grabbed her “Where the hell have you been?” he asked gruffly.

“I went for a walk” Reinette answered quickly.

“Mistah J wants to see you” Mr Frost lead Reinette to Mistah J’s private room at the back of the club.

“Where the hell did you run off to?” Mistah J practically jumped on her.

“I went for a walk” Reinette stuttered.

“Oh yeah” Mistah J nodded sarcastically “Did you see any men on your travels?”

“I don’t know what you mean” Reinette backed away from Mistah J.

“Don’t lie to me!” Mistah J growled “I watched you down on the floor, so don’t you dare lie to me”

“He’s just some guy” Reinette shrugged.

“And where did this guy take you?” Mistah J spat “You weren’t here five minutes”

“He took me to a bar a few blocks away, he wanted to talk” Reinette lied quickly.

“And did you sing my girl?” Mistah J’s tone was as hard as steel.

“No, that’s why he bought me back” Reinette answered.

“Go home” Mistah J turned his back on her.

“It’s my birthday” Reinette protested.

“I don’t care; you come here and parade yourself with some man. You embarrass me” Mistah J still didn’t look at her “Mr Frost get her out of my sight”

 

 

 

 


	16. Oh So Simple

“Why don’t you just leave?” Luke’s voice asked over the phone.

“I can’t” Reinette insisted.

“You’ve always said that he hates you around the house, he’ll be happy to get you out of his horrible green hair” Luke reasoned. Reinette closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillow “I don’t know”

“Listen, I took over the club a few weeks ago after my brother was killed. I have money coming in, I have an apartment. We could have a nice life” Luke offered sincerely.

“Ok, let’s do it” Reinette made her mind up quickly, what choice did she have?

“Brilliant, when will you do it?” Luke sound enthusiastic.

“Today, I’ll tell him or maybe I’ll just pack and leave. I’ve got the phone you bought me for emergencies I’ll contact you on that when I’m ready” Reinette spoke quickly.

“I’ll see you soon, love you” Luke signed off the phone call.

“Love you” Reinette hung up.

She acted quickly, packing clothes and money into a backpack ready to leave. Luke and she had been planning this for mouths but every time she had backed out. He had given her the phone so Mistah J couldn’t track her, he had even given her the backpack and the money but she always had to tell Luke she couldn’t do it.

“You can do this” Reinette told herself as she picked up her bag and walked into the living room, it was empty obviously her parents were out. Brilliant. Reinette walked carefully across to the front door of such but quickly found that henchmen were positioned outside. Thinking quickly, Reinette remembered that there was the rooftop access from inside the apartment. She climbed up the staircase to the door that opened onto the roof. She found herself on the roof in the cold air; the only light were the lights that lit the rooftop. Reinette headed down the fire escape careful not to make any noise that might alert the henchmen, she reached the last platform of the fire escape but couldn’t budge the ladder to reach ground “Great” Reinette huffed. She lowered herself through the gap where the ladder was supposed to go, she dangled a few feet above the pavement by her finger tips before taking a deep breath and letting go.

Reinette crouched on the pavement where she had fallen “Ow that hurt” she groaned.

“Not as much as this will, my dear” Mistah J’s voice told her before punching her square in the face, knocking her out.

Reinette woke up lying on the floor in the living room, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and then onto her knees. “I should kill you, you know that?” Mistah J told her, his head in his hands “But that would be what you want”

“I’m sorry” Reinette’s head was spinning.

“I don’t want to hear” Mistah J finally looked at her “I have had it with you. Harley has done everything to keep you alive; I have given you the best in life and you through it all back in my face”

“I just want my own life” Reinette couldn’t see straight.

“You will never have your own life, you will never leave this apartment again” Mistah J got up suddenly and stormed off.

“Please” Reinette locked eyes with Harley “You always take his side”

“You’ve broken my heart Reinette, I just want you to do what Mistah J says and you won’t” Harley turned away “You’re such a disappointment”


	17. Break Away

Mistah J had Reinette locked in her room after they got into another fight and he broke a few of her ribs. Reinette had by some miracle been able to keep her emergency phone hidden and was using it to communicate with Luke. Reinette spent a week preparing for a ten minute slot when she could escape the hell she had been in for two months. She had memorised the henchmen who guarded her and she knew that on a Friday night it would be the most junior henchmen who gave her diner. She knew that he would unlock the door and give her the food and then lock it again, but he wouldn’t lock all the locks just one because he was too lazy to unlock them all again when he retrieved the plate. So Reinette had worked out that he went down stairs to get a beer during those ten minutes, that was his mistake.

Luke had set up a fake paper trail for when Reinette escaped and Mistah J inevitably hacked his phone. He had bought a train ticket to New York and then a plane ticket to California for the next day and then some for himself a month later. During the month when people would suspect Reinette had fled, they would stage a break up and he would step out with a new girl so the heat was off him. Luke had devised a good plane, Reinette had to admit that but it meant she’d have to spend months on her own till she could join him. She didn’t know who’d she’d stay with or where she’d go but she’d work that out as she went along.

Reinette paced the room all day waiting for the ten minutes to arrive. When she heard the numerous locks be unlocked Reinette quickly ran to sit on her bed. The thug came in carrying a pizza box “Here you go brat” he grunted as he tossed the box on the floor. Reinette waited for him to close the door and to hear him walking down the stairs. She ran to the door and pulled out a piece of card and carefully pushed the latch on the door open, she quickly opened the door and ran to the roof. This time she didn’t take a moment to hesitate and ran down the fire escape before jumping down onto the street. She then ran as fast as she could away from the building down unknown alleys and roads.

She ran for almost an hour before stopping at an all-night coffee shop and taking a moment to think. She had hazy memories of being in this situation before; she had run with her mother to a green lady. Ivy that was her name, Ivy, Poison Ivy. Her father had banned Harley of speaking about her or that time. Reinette needed to find Poison Ivy, who would know? Who hated her father? Penguin.

It took her a little over an hour to reach the Iceberg Lounge when she arrived she walked up to the bouncer on the door “I want to see Mr Cobblepot” Reinette used her strongest voice.

“We don’t let kids in” the bouncer grunted.

“Listen my name is Reinette Quinn and if you don’t let me in I’ll call my daddy and he can teach you a lesson” Reinette played her joker card. The bouncer seemed to see sense because he stepped aside and grunted “Benny will show you the way”

Benny was a large man who dwarfed Reinette, he was silent as he lead her through the club and into the back where he knocked on a large door. The door was opened and Reinette stepped inside, she found herself in a lavishly decorated room “Miss Quinn please sit down” Reinette sat across from the man with a beakish nose.

“Thank you” Reinette smiled.

“How can I help you?” the Penguin leaned back in his seat.

“I need to find a place to stay” Reinette said cautiously.

“Had a fight with daddy?” the man sneered.

“It won’t be worth your while to hand me over to him, he’ll just kill me. He won’t reward you” Reinette faced bleak reality “Just give me a contact please”

“Well I seem to remember that your mother was particular friends with a certain Miss Pamela Isely” the man smiled showing his yellow teeth “I’m sure Poison Ivy will look after you”

“Brilliant” Reinette felt a sense of relief sweep over her as Mr Copplepot wrote down the address. He slid the paper across the table “You can put your trust in me, I will keep your whereabouts secret”

“There’s another thing too” Reinette took the paper “I will usurp my father but I don’t know much about taking over a crime empire”

“Are you asking for my help Miss Quinn?” the Penguin smiled cruelly.

“When I need it” Reinette stood up, she held her hand out “Mr Copplepot” the Penguin kissed Reinette’s hand.

 

 


	18. A Flower In Winter

Reinette stumbled through the driving rain, her clothes were wet through and she was shivering. She kept walking through the almost deserted streets trying to find an address on the edge of the city. It took almost two hours to walk to the address in the pouring rain. The address was an abandoned warehouse, something Mistah J might use.

Reinette ventured inside the weed infested warehouse to find a locked door, she knocked on the door urgently. An eye looked at her through a small gap before the door opened revealing a woman with green skin “Are you Poison Ivy? I’m Reinette..” she was cut off when the older woman pulled her into a tight hug “I know who you are” the woman told her before leading her through the door into what looked like a small apartment. Reinette was lead into a small living area and invited to sit down “You’re soaked, do you have any dry clothes?” Reinette shook her head, her bag was dripping wet there was no chance her clothes were dry. The woman hurried off and bought back an old pair of jeans and a shirt “These were you mother’s I think they’ll fit you”

After Reinette had changed and been giving a hot cup of coffee she sat with the woman in the small living area “So you’re Poison Ivy?”

“Yes, you can call me Ivy. You’re Marie of course” Ivy smiled fondly “You’ve grown up so much”

“It’s Reinette now” she took a sip of coffee “I’m sorry to come without warning”

“It’s ok Petal” Ivy assured her “I’m glad you’re here, I always wanted you to get away from him”

 “I just had to get away from my dad” Reinette admitted.

“What did he do?” Ivy asked concerned.

“He broke a couple of my ribs then locked me in my room; I was in there for weeks. I escaped tonight, the guy forgot to lock the door properly” a tear trickled down her cheek “I went to Penguin he told me where to find you”

“What did you do?” Ivy asked alarmed.

“I told him I was moving out” Reinette sniffed “He hates me around the house but won’t let me leave”

“It’s all about control for him” Ivy sighed “I always told Harley to leave him” she looked at the shivering girl wearing borrowed clothes sitting on the sofa “What are you going to do know?”

“I don’t really know, I have to find somewhere to stay for a few months until I can go and move in with my boyfriend” Reinette smiled shakily “After that I’ll take over my dad’s business”

“You want to replace the Joker” Ivy raised an eyebrow.

“My boyfriend, Luke, he can do it. I know he can” Reinette insisted “It won’t be just me; the Penguin said he’d help”

“Listen kid, I’m not criticising” Ivy held her hands up, smirking slightly. Her face suddenly softened “And don’t worry, you can stay with me as long as you like”

“Thank you so much” Reinette gasped crying in relief.

“Aww don’t cry” Ivy moved over awkwardly to sit next to the young girl, she put her arm around her just like she used to do with Harley “Let me show you your room, you look tiered”

Ivy lead Reinette down the corridor to a small room with a single bed “This should be ok for now” Ivy said gently “There are some of Harley’s old clothes in that box; you can wear those till we get you some clothes of your own”

“I honestly can’t thank you enough Ivy” Reinette sniffed.

 

 


	19. Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end now!

Ivy did everything for her. She bought her new clothes, a new phone and looked after her. If Reinette was honest she had never been so well cared for in her life. The closest thing to Ivy she’d ever had was her nanny who looked after her for three years. At Ivy’s she was never hungry or ignored. Ivy seemed to love having her around too.

Reinette liked Ivy and Ivy seemed to like her. It hadn’t taken her long to realise Ivy and her mum had been in a relationship at one point. Ivy was obviously still in love with Harley. Ivy had kept Harley’s clothes folded neatly in boxes and all of her things wrapped in newspaper.

Reinette was lying on the sofa watching a rubbish reality show on the TV “Reinette!” Ivy was calling her.

“I’m in the living room” Reinette shouted sitting up. Ivy rushed into the room holding her phone “Look!” she showed Reinette a post on her phone. It was a picture of Reinette underneath the simple other of two million dollars for her alive and five hundred thousand for her dead. So Mistah J was looking for her.

“Where did you get that?” Reinette asked quickly.

“My friend Selina sent it to me” Ivy explained “It’s being sent to assassins and criminals for hire”

“Do you all have a group chat or something?” Reinette half smiled despite the situation.

“It’s not funny!” Ivy insisted as she sat down next to Reinette “I don’t think you should leave for a few more weeks” Ivy eyes were full of concern.

“Ivy I’ve been here nearly six weeks now, Luke thinks it’s safe” Reinette said softly.

“Please don’t go” Ivy pleaded “He’s obviously trying to get you back. Just wait a few months and leave when he’s distracted”

“Like when?” Reinette asked.

“New year’s eve, doesn’t the clown hold a massive party at the club” Ivy suggested.

“Yeah, I guess” Reinette wasn’t happy she wanted to be with Luke.

“Don’t worry you’ll be with him soon” Ivy tried to be nice “What’s he like, you boy I mean”

“Luke?” Reinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “He’s um funny and smart. He owns a nightclub downtown, runs guns on the side. He makes good money, enough to keep me anyway” Reinette smiled dreamily.

“Seems like your smitten” Ivy laughed.

“I’m in love Ivy” Reinette smiled.

“That’s what Harley used to say” Ivy retorted suddenly cold.

“What does that mean?” Reinette was shocked, Luke wasn’t Mistah J “I love him”

“He’s your first love” Ivy said gently.

“So?” Reinette almost spat.

“Harley’s first love was the Joker” Ivy said calmly “What I’m saying Petal is that people will give anything for their first love because they don’t know any better, trust me”

“I’ll be fine” Reinette insisted.

“Be careful, I care too much for you to see you hurt” Ivy’s eyes were soft but heavy.


	20. I'm Shining Like Fireworks Over Your Sad Empty Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment, i'd love to hear what you think.

Christmas with Ivy was magical. Ivy had wild flower garlands and evergreens growing everywhere instead of tinsel and ornaments. The missing Christmas tree was easy to overlook in Reinette’s opinion.

Christmas with her parents wasn’t magical or happy like in the stupid movies. Christmas meant her parents went out partying or committing crimes to get into the Christmas spirit. Christmas day itself was usually a disaster, there was always a fight over stupid things like the amount of presents or the tree. The mountain of gift Reinette received didn’t make up for the fact that from the age of four she had spent Christmas consoling her mother after Mistah J had fought with her before storming off, only to return a few hours later and acting like he was Father Christmas himself. Reinette’s first three Christmas had been spent left alone in her room, usually locked in or left in her cot.

Ivy’s Christmas was completely different from the choreographed Christmas days and designer trees Reinette was used to.

Ivy even gave Reinette Christmas gifts of clothes, electronics and makeup. Reinette knew that Ivy was trying to give her things to set up a new life once she left. Reinette gave Ivy rare plant cuttings and seeds which Ivy seemed to love.

Christmas seemed to end quickly and before she knew it Ivy was helping her pack and get ready to leave on New Year’s Eve. Ivy folded Reinette’s clothes carefully placing them in a bag; it was all too familiar to the many times she had packed away Harley’s clothes after she had gone back to the gargoyle. “Are you sure you’re ready? Because you can stay here longer” Ivy told Reinette.

“I’m ready Ivy” Reinette said softly “I’ll be alright”

“Are you sure?” Ivy looked like she might cry.

“Yes” Reinette answered quickly “I’m going to be ok” she hugged Ivy and to her surprise Ivy held her tight and close to her. Ivy had the terrible feeling that Reinette would grow up to be just like Harley.

 

Luke collected Reinette from Ivy on a motorbike so he could escape the busy streets by driving down alleys. Reinette held on tight to Luke as she rode on the back of the bike, hair blowing the cold wind, dancing with the snowflakes in the air. Who needed a helmet when you had love?

Bright fireworks illuminated the streets as they rode through the city. Mistah J would be busy at his club, he always held a legendary New Year’s Eve party. All his men would be busy too. Life was finally going the right way for the Princess of Gotham.


	21. The Princess Falls

The night wasn’t cold but the pavement was still damp from the rain earlier that day. Reinette walked down an alley way on her way back to her apartment. She had spent the day at the club getting ready for a big business deal, she was going back home to get changed. She was determined to make jaws drop when she walked into the club. As she turned into another alley only a few yards away from her apartment building a figure appeared silhouetted by a street lamp. “You’re looking pretty my dear”

“Joker?” Reinette called.

“That’s right baby doll” Mistah J came closer to Reinette so he stood in the spotlight of the lamp.

“What do you want?” Reinette asked coldly, shifting into a battle stance.

“Oh come on Reinette can’t a father surprise his daughter in an alley?” Mistah J smiled.

“Not without an ulterior motive” Reinette crossed her arms.

“I miss you. I know I don’t show my emotions like other people but you’re still my daughter and I do love you” the lies tumbled out of his mouths and seemed to land on the damp ground.

“You don’t love me” Reinette said quietly, the truth hurt.

“Maybe not” he growled “But I do care for you, you are a part of me I can’t ignore”

“You tried hard enough” Reinette spat, all those days she was forgotten flashed before her.

“Well this is me” he tossed his head around like he was in pain “Saying sorry to you, for all those times I tossed you aside when you needed love”

“I don’t care”

“You’re my heir, my princess” he stepped closer again, closing the gap between them “Come back with me, let me train you for power”

“Really?” Reinette was sceptical.

“That’s what you want” he nodded slowly “I see that now, you wanted what was yours. Quite right. Well I want you to have it, you and your boyfriend. I see now that you running away, that was just your way of getting my attention. Well you’ve got it”

“Are lying?”

“No, not now” he seemed sincere “I promise that I am not lying to you, my dear daughter”

Reinette breathed out in disbelief, he was inviting her home to take her place by his side. Not only that, he was allowing her to keep Luke. There was no conditions, no catches.

“Come and give your old man a hug” Mistah J walked towards Reinette with open arms. Reinette allowed Mistah J to hug her, she even hugged him back. He stepped back and placed his hand on her cheek “Oh my dear daughter, let me see your eyes” he seemed to bore into his eyes.

That’s when she felt the burning pain in her stomach and saw _the smile_. “Please” she dragged the words out of her throat.

“You deserve this” the Joker told her “You betrayed me” he twisted the knife “I gave you life and you betrayed me”

“Please daddy” a small voice pleaded "Please"

“No one walks away from me and lives” the Joker pulled the knife out, the blood glistened in the street lamp. Her blood. She was going to die. She was still standing, her hands coated in blood clutching her stomach. The Joker turned to walk away, he got about six feet away before turning around and facing his daughter, she was standing dazed and confused “Reinette” she looked up expectantly. The Joker pulled out his gun “I love you” he shot her and walked away. Leaving her to bleed out.

 

The Joker got into his car “Is she dead?” a small voice asked.

“She will be” the Joker tossed the bloody knife into Harley’s lap. She stared at it; the blood was seeping through her dress. Her daughter’s blood.

 

The GCPD found a young girl was found lying dead in a dimly lit alley in Gotham City. The girl was confirmed to be seventeen years old and was found lying in a pool of her own blood, she had been shot through the heart and had a stab wound. Pathologist concluded that she had been stabbed then shot as if someone had stabbed her and then shot her as they walked away before leaving her for dead. GCPD couldn’t find out the identity of the dead girl, it was like she didn’t exist. No birth certificate, no school records and no medical records. The GCPD left the case open.

Unknown to the GCPD the criminal class of Gotham were raising glasses to the girl’s life and the miracle that she had reached seventeen. They toasted the little queen who could have bought down the Clown Prince.

The Batman sat in his cave, and spent a moment lamenting on the little girl he had met so many years ago wearing a pink dress. Her name was Marie then and she clung to her mother who bounced her on her hip. He had let that five year old die.

Ivy’s plants withered as she lay and wept for her surrogate daughter. She felt responsible for letting her go and letting her be murdered by the Joker. She had let Harley down and now she’d let Reinette down and dragged Harley down again.


	22. Joke Over

She was gone. Dead. Finished. Joke over.

She had cut her hands on the knife when she held it as they drove home. She’d still been covered in her daughter’s blood when the Joker pinned her down on the bed. She could feel the blood drying as the Joker laboured above her. He didn’t seem to care though, killing his own daughter seemed to have invigorated him but it left Harley cold. For the first time a murder left Harley Quinn feeling cold and empty, sad even.

The days that followed were strange, they seemed empty and lifeless. The Joker seemed restless, baying for blood. He killed four henchmen in one day, his bloodlust couldn’t be satisfied and much to Harley’s horror neither could his physical lust. She was exhausted by his attention, she had once craved his touch but now she recoiled from him.

She craved to hold her baby once again. To cradle her in her arms, to rock her and kiss her curls. Now Harley regretted every time she had chosen to spend time away from her baby. She wished she could claw back the time and give it to her daughter. At night she woke up to find she had been crying, she had been dreaming about the night when she’d been sitting in the car and had heard the shot and seen the blood.

Harley could feel herself slipping further away and the Joker could see it to. It made him angry; he beat her more than ever. For the first time since Harley had had her baby he had beaten her so badly she needed a doctor. He was frustrated that she was becoming more distant, he tried to drag her back to him but he only left her bruised and broken.

He started to leave her alone for hours at a time, locking her in their bedroom. He wouldn’t take her to the club anymore; she didn’t leave the apartment for months at a time. When the Joker did take her out he kept a firm grip around her wrist. She was only used as an accessory for him. He would hold her on his lap while he did business but she was so far away she didn’t care. She allowed him to carry her around like a child; she was completely dependent on him.

She forgot to eat most days, not that the Joker cared or noticed. Frost would make her eat when she was found starving and weak; he would feed her and make her drink protein shakes. She didn’t care about food anymore, it seemed so insignificant now. She didn’t need to eat; she certainly didn’t feel like she was worth it. But she allowed Frost to spoon feed her like she once feed her own daughter.

She stopped looking after her appearance; she allowed her hair to grow long and the colour to wash out.  She stopped wearing makeup and getting dressed, she just lay in the bed. She couldn’t move, she didn’t have the energy, the Joker got tired of that quickly. He beat her and raped her whenever he liked. Harley Quinn might have tried to fight back once upon a time but her ghost just lay there and took it.

The Joker wouldn’t kill her, he wouldn’t let her go. He seemed to like to watch her suffer and lose her voice. He always found her voice annoying anyway, now he could use her body without putting up with the pet names and irritating voice. Harley wanted to die; she wished he would just put a gun against her head and pull the trigger. She couldn’t do it herself; he made sure she had no access to weapons. She was too weak to do it anyhow, so she just floated in a sea of emptiness.

He seemed to enjoy her hopelessness, he would whisper to her about how she finally understood her. All that time Dr Harleen tried to understand him, and it only took one night for Harley to finally understand. One little push and shell finally fell down the rabbit hole and landed at the bottom with a bump.

In the end the Joker couldn’t do anything with her, she would cry out for her daughter all the time. She was no fun. The Joker tied her up in their daughter’s old room; he left her half naked and afraid. He visited her but as the days and weeks passed his visits became less and less frequent. When he did visit her he didn’t speak to her, he let his fists do the talking.


	23. A Not So Happy Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. This has been really emotional to write, I started writing this after the death of my grandmother who raised me. I've been working through my emotions towards being the result of an abusive relationship and the abuse I suffered myself. This story has really helped me, using my real experiences as inspiration and writing them down has really helped me learn to cope with my past. Thank you for your support and for reading this!

The Joker was arrested two years after the murder of his daughter when he was injured in a police shoot out. The Bat bought him back to Arkham where he was confined in solitary.

When they searched the Joker’s building three days later they found a locked room in his apartment. When the door was opened the police officers found a ragged and dirty woman rocking on the floor in the corner. It took them a while to realise that the woman was what was left of the infamous Harley Quinn gone mad. She was covered in wounds, it was unclear whether they were self-inflicted or not. They took her to Arkham to be treated and to find out why she had been locked away by the man she had professed to love.

 

The psychiatrist sat across from his patient, he was a kind looking man who had been chosen because of his soft nature. “So Harley, how are we feeling today?” Harley didn’t answer she just tugged at her straight jacket. She hadn’t said much since she’d arrived at Arkham. She’d been kept for four months in the hospital wing and was still being force fed for her own good.

“Don’t worry about the jacket Harley it’s just to keep you safe” the doctor reassured his patient. The doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed “It was a nice day yesterday, the orderlies tell me you went outside yesterday. Did you enjoy that Harley?” Harley didn’t respond just continued struggling against the jacket. The doctor continued talking watching Harley carefully “It was my day off yesterday, I took my daughter to the park” Harley sat bolt upright and blurted out “My baby, I have to get home”

“Baby, Harley?” the doctor grabbed his pad and pen.

“My baby girl, she needs me” Harley was becoming hysterical “She needs her mama”

“Where is she, Harley?” the doctor asked calmly.

“I should have stayed with Ivy, Reinette loved Ivy. I need my baby” Harley was on the edge of tears.

“Where is she, Harley?” the doctor tried to get Harley to answer “Is your baby with Ivy?”

“No, no I took my baby away” Harley sobbed “I took her away. She’s so little, she’s eight next month”

“Okay Harley, I’m going to take you back to your room and try and sort this out” the doctor called the orderlies to take the hysterical Harley back to the medical wing.

 

“Okay, Pamela this is the end of the session but Dr Babram wants to talk to you” Ivy’s doctor left the room and was replaced by another doctor “Hello Pamela, I’m Dr Babram, I treat Harley Quinn and I understand you are friends with her”

“Yes I am” Ivy leaned back in her chair.

“I want to talk to you about a child, possibly a girl named Reinette. Harley became very distressed and started calling for her baby. She mentioned you in relation to her baby, I was wondering if I you can help me find this child” Dr Babram smiled reassuringly “We want to keep the child safe”

“You’re too late” Ivy said flatly.

“Excuse me?!” the doctor was surprised.

“Harley’s daughter was murder two years ago” Ivy elaborated.

“Can you give me some details?” Dr Babram asked.

“Yes, but I want you to give me something in return” Ivy reasoned “Dr Arkham I think you should come in here” Ivy addressed the two way mirror. When Dr Arkham joined them Ivy carried on “I want to see Harley, I want to spend at least an hour a week with her. I am the only person she trusts, it will be beneficial to her”

“I do agree with Miss Isley” Dr Babram turned to Dr Arkham “I do think my patient will benefit from her company”

“Very well then, we will grant your request” Dr Arkham said grudgingly “But you must answer Dr Babram’s questions” Ivy nodded calmly.

“Tell me what happened to Harley’s child” Dr Babram pulled out his pad and pen.

“Marie was murdered two years ago” Ivy began but the doctors stopped her.

“Marie?” Dr Babram was confused.

“Harley’s daughter was named Marie but the Joker changed her name to Reinette. Another way to control Harley and Marie” Ivy explained “As I was saying, Marie was murdered by the Joker personally. He found her and killed her. He stabbed her in the stomach then shot her through the heart”

“The Joker killed his own daughter?” Dr Arkham asked astonished.

“The Joker killed a seven year old?” Dr Babram shook his head.

“Seven? No she was seven _teen_ ” Ivy looked confused “She ran away from home after the Joker locked her in her room when she tried to move in with her boyfriend. She came to me but then went to find her boyfriend. The Joker found her and killed her”

“Why didn’t we know about the child before now” Dr Arkham asked calmly.

“The Joker kept Harley out of sight, the birth was never registered. Only the criminal underworld knew about her” Ivy sighed “She was a Princess to the criminal classes”

“Was the body ever found” Dr Babram asked.

“Yes but the GCPD couldn’t solve the case because they couldn’t identify her” Ivy rolled her eyes “You’ll be able to find the case easily, she had a little tattoo of a crown” Ivy suddenly looked sad, her face darkened. She looked down at her cuffed hands.

 

The Joker sat calmly in the restraint chair humming gently; he watched the two doctors and the two detectives walk in “Playtime” the Joker grinned happily. Dr Arkham and Dr Babram sat down with the two detectives. “These two gentlemen are here to talk to you” Dr Arkham said simply, he gestured to the slightly smaller man “This is Detective Brewer” he then gestured to the surlier man “And this is Detective Saint”

“Well obviously” the Joker rolled his eyes.

“We want to talk to you about an unsolved murder” the obviously shaken Detective Brewer stuttered.

“Well I’m sure you have lots of those” the Joker nodded calmly.

“We want to talk to you about a young girl who was murdered” the other detective said gruffly. The detective slid some photos across the table. The Joker studied the photos of a dead girl lying on the pavement in a pool of blood “Nice photography” he smiled happily.

“Do you know who the girl is?” Detective Brewer asked.

“Yes, it’s my daughter” the Joker leaned back in his chair smirking.

“Did you kill her?” Saint asked gruffly.

“Yes” the Joker took credit for his work.

“Why?” Dr Babram asked quietly.

“She tried to leave” the Joker said surprised that it wasn’t obvious.

“Who is the mother of this girl?” Saint blundered on.

“Why Harley Quinn of course” the Joker smiled cockily.

“You had DNA then?” Saint sneered.

“Well Harley can be a little slippery” Joker played along.

“We found Miss Quinn tied up in a room in your apartment” Brewer pressed “Why was she there?”

“She really lost it, she wasn’t fun anymore” the Joker paused to pull a sad face “It was impossible to have a physical relationship with her after a while, she just cried so I locked her up to keep her safe”

“She was covered in bruises and cuts” Saint pointed out.

“A man has needs” the Joker smiled sickeningly “I don’t keep her around because we have a deep emotional connection”

“That’s will be all for now” Dr Arkham stepped in, he turned to the guards who shadowed the room “Take the patient back to his cell”

 

Ivy was lead into the small meeting room; Harley was sitting in the corner wearing a straitjacket “Harls?”

“Red?” the small women looked up. Her face was thin and scarred, she hadn’t aged a day since the last time Ivy had seen her but her eyes were dark and lifeless.

“Oh Harley what happened to you?” Ivy knelt down next to Harley who was sitting on the floor.

“I have to go home and look after my baby” Harley tried to reach out to Ivy but the jacket held her back “They took me away from her” Ivy glanced back at Dr Babram who gave her a sympathetic look. She stoked Harley’s cheek with a cuffed hand, Ivy decided to do the kindest thing to do was allow Harley to carry on with her fantasy “You’ll get home in time Harls, don’t worry” Ivy carefully brushed Harley’s hair out of her eyes.

“I should have stayed with you Red” Harley confessed “She was happy with you”

“You did what you thought was right” Ivy said softly.

“I miss her so much” Harley’s eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

“I’m sure you do” Ivy didn’t know what to say. Harley went unusually quiet and slumped against the wall “What happened to your face Harley?” Ivy stroked Harley’s back soothingly.

“He said if I let him do what he wanted he would let me see Reinette” Harley spaced out “But he still wouldn’t let me see her, he always said next time. I tried to fight back but he hit me. He got a knife and cut my face” Harley stopped abruptly and started to cry “He wouldn’t let me see my baby”

“He didn’t have her Harley” Ivy sighed “He lied to get you to do what he wanted”

“Where was she?” Harley gulped air.

“She’s at your sister’s, she’s okay. She happy” Ivy thought quickly. Harley seemed satisfied and started to smile weakly.

 

Two years after her arrival at Arkham Harley was moved into a cell next to Ivy’s in a wing of their own. The doctors all agreed it was beneficial to both women. Without Ivy Harley became uncontrollable and had to be kept in a straitjacket and padded cell while without Harley Ivy became violent and demand to see Harley. The women did everything together apart from therapy.

The women were lead into the common room by guards; they were uncuffed and allowed to go into the room. The door was closed behind them; the guards watched them from a glass booth. Harley only got ten paces into the room before she saw the Joker sitting in a restraint chair at a table “Puddin’” she squealed running across the room to him. Ivy ran after her.

“Harley baby!” the Joker greeted her almost warmly.

“I’ve missed you” Harley hugged the Joker and his chair “When we get out we can go and get Reinette and be a family again” she stepped back smiling. Ivy moved to put her hand on Harley but she moved away from her. The Joker laughed unsettlingly “You stupid girl, the kid is dead”

“No, you’re lying” Harley was stunned, for two years she’d been telling everyone about her much loved daughter.

“I killed her, I found her and I stabbed her then I shot her. You were in the car” the Joker laughed.

“LIAR!” Harley launched herself at him but was dragged away by Ivy and guards who had finally noticed what had happening. Before being dragged away by guards Ivy punched the Joker in the face in the hope of breaking his disgusting grin.

 

Harley and Ivy lay in bed in their cells talking to each other via the vent in the wall that they had pushed their beds against. On one side Ivy would listen while on the other Harley would talk.

“When I get out I’m going to take Reinette on holiday to somewhere with a beach” Harley smiled to herself.

“I think she’ll like that” Ivy said gently.

“She’s such a good girl” Harley’s voice seemed far away “I miss her”

“I know you do” Ivy’s throat was dry.

“Do you think Reinette thinks of me?” Harley asked.

“Of course she does” Ivy reassured her, Ivy was good and keeping tracks of the stories Harley told.

“I hope she knows I love her” Harley said almost sadly.

“She does” Ivy sighed.

“When will I see her again?” Harley asked yawning.

“When you close your eyes, you’ll see her” Ivy told her quietly. She lay in the dark listening to Harley’s breathing slow as she fell asleep. Ivy carefully placed her hand on the vent and allowed Forget-Me-Nots to bloom and fill the vent between them. The little blue flowers added much needed colour to their dark lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I really want to know what you think!


End file.
